SE7EN
by SusaNaumi uchiharuno
Summary: Tujuh. Angka dimana semua dalam hidup Sakura mulai berubah./AU/OCC/Collab/SasuSaku?please, RnR!


**SE7EN  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Story SE7EN  
By Colabb  
Naumi Megumi  
With  
Susanti  
(SusaNaumi)  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance, Humor, sedikit Hurt  
Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuNeji, SasuHina, and other  
**Warning:  
**Colabb, awal, AU, alur ngawur, diskrip minim, ide? Entahlah.  
**Summary:  
**Tujuh. Angka dimana semua dalam hidup Sakura mulai berubah.  
Ini adalah fic kolaborasi antara aku dan adikku Susanti. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Ya, walaupun itu kurang memungkinkan. Hehe…  
Jadi, enjoy!

Don't Like Don't Read

SE7EN—chapter 1—

Pagi hari di Kota Tokyo sudah sangat ramai. Tanggal 28 Maret, tepatnya masih musim semi. Hari ini memang hari minggu, tapi bukan berarti malas-malasan, kan? Tapi, sepertinya lain lagi dengan gadis kecil berumur sekitar 7 tahun, bukan melainkan akan. Gadis kecil itu masih setia di ranjang empuknya.

_Sreek!_

Seseorang menyibakkan gorden berwarna putih tersebut.  
"Nona, ini sudah jam enam. Waktunya Nona Muda bangun," ucap salah satu Maid yang bernama Fuyu Naomi pada sang Nona Muda—Sakura—.

"Ngh~" Gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan erangan kecil.  
Akhirnya sang maid keluar ketika sepasang suami istri memasuki kamar tersebut dan mengisyaratkan pada maid tersebut untuk keluar.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, SAKURA SAYANG~!" seru kedua orang tua Sakura.

"!" Sakura tampak kaget. Ia pun segera bangun dari ranjangnya. "Tou_-san_! Kaa_-san_!" panggilnya.

Sepasang suami istri itu pun lalu memeluk putrinya dan dibalas dengan pelukan erat oleh putrinya. Kemudian mengecup kening sang putri. "Selamat Ulang Tahun, ya sayang," ulang Ibu Sakura, Rin Haruno.

"Hiks! Terima kasih, Kaa_-san_… Tou_-san_. Aku sayang kalian." Sakumo, sang ayah hanya tersenyum.

"Cepat mandI! Kita akan jalan-jalan hari ini, Saku_-chan_. Dan… kita akan main seharian penuh~" ucap Rin dengan gembira sambil memeluk anak tersayangnya.

Seketika mata emerald Sakura pun menjadi berbinar-binar. "Benarkah, Kaa_-san_… Tou_-san_?" Sakumo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu. Tou_-san_ dan Kaa_-san_ kan jarang di rumah. Dan, karena hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, jadi kita akan mengajak kau jalan-jalan," ucap Rin.

Sakura tersenyum ceria. Ia bersemangat hari ini. Memang keluarga Haruno sangat berkecukupan. Kedua orang tua Sakura tidak pernah ada waktu untuknya. Setiap hari Sakura selalu sendiri di rumah bersama maid-nya. Keluarga Haruno memang bekerja keras.

Setelah siap, Sakura turun dengan menggunakan dress berwarna pink. Tak lupa rambutnya yang pink itu ia ikat sedikit dengan pita pink pula, dan ia memakai kaos kaki berwarna putih. Ia amat cantik, manis dan imut, menggemaskan. Senyuman manisnya tidak lepas dari wajah cantik yang alami.

"Tou_-san_, apakah Hinata_-chan_ nanti ikut?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Sakumo tersenyum, "Tentu. Hari ini kan ulang tahunmu, umurmu 7 tahun sekarang." Sakura memasuki mobil jaguar hitam yang dikemudikan oleh ayahnya.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah membawa syall-mu sayang?" tanya Rin sedikit keras. Maklum saja, ia di depan pintu.

"Sudah, Kaa_-san_," jawab Sakura dengan berteriak pula.

"Ya sudah. Jika sudah siap, ayo kita berangkat! Jangan sampai membuat putri manis ini menunggu," gurau ibunya. Sakura hanya mengembungkan pipi chubby-nyanya, ia semakin terlihat imut.

"Hinata, Neji, ayo jangan terlalu lama, nanti Sakura sampai dahulu," suruh ibunya, Ikari Hyuuga.

"Iya, Bu. Kak Neji, cepatlah!" jawab Hinata sekaligus menyuruh kakaknya—Neji—untuk cepat.

"Hn." Neji ahanya menjawab singkat sambil berjalan menuju mobil.  
Dua anak kecil itupun berlari menuju mobil berwarna hitam. Hinata Hyuuga adalah gadis kecil seumuran dengan Sakura, ia gadis yang lembut, manis. Dia sangat anggun. Sedangkan Neji Hyuuga, sebenarnya ia kembaran Hinata, tapi Neji lebih dulu lahir 5 menit sebelum Hinata. Keluarga Haruno dan Hyuuga sangat akrab. Keduanya memang bersahabat.

"Nanti apa yang akan kau berikan pada Sakura, sayang?" tanya ayah mereka Hisashi Hyuuga.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Gantungan ponsel berbentuk boneka teddy bear," jawab Hinata sembari menunjukkan gantungan ponsel teddy bear-nya

"Itu sangat cantik, sayang. Dan kau Neji?" tanya Hisashi beralih pada Neji.

Neji hanya menatap datar kedua orang tuanya. "Hn? Apa itu penting?"

Hisashi menghela nafas "Sakura itu kan temanmu juga, Neji. Dia sedang berulang tahun. Apa kau sama sekali tidak memberinya kado?" ucap Ikari.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia memang mempunyai sifat yang dingin dan cuek, tapi siapa yang tahu isi hantinya. "Sesuatu" jawabnya datar. Neji terlihat lebih dewasa di usianny

Mobil jaguar berwarna hitam pekat itu pun berhenti. "Kaa_-san_, inikah tempat piknik kita?" tanya Sakura

"Iya, sayang. Kau suka?" jawab Rin sambil tersenyum pada anaknya.

"He-emm. Sakura suka sekaliii," ucap Sakura ceria.  
_Ueno Park_ adalah salah satu tempat pariwisata terindah di Jepang. Saat ini adalah musim semi cocok sekali, karena bunga Sakura sedang bermekaran. Menjadikan suasana menjadi indah, bahkan banyak para wisatawan yang ber-Hanami di sini.

"Kaa_-san_, Hinata_-chan_ mana?" tanya Sakura.  
"Sebentar, ya Saku. Mungkin masih ada di jalan. Sabar, ya," jawab Rin dengan nada bijaksana. Tiba-tiba…

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, SAKURA_-chan_!" seru Hinata saat ia tiba di lokasi.

"Hinata_-chan_…Kak Neji…" Sakura langsung saja memeluk Hinata hingga jatuh. "maaf, Hinata_-chan_. Aku terlalu bersemangat. Hehehe…" ucap Sakura sambil nyengir lucu memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Saku_-chan_. Selamat, ya. Oh ya. Ini hadiah dariku," ucap Hinata lalu menyerahkan sebuah benda mungil pada Sakura.

"Eh? Apa ini, Hinata_-chan_?" Tanya Sakura polos.

Hinata tersenyum. "Ini aksesoris ponsel. Nanti setelah kita memiliki ponsel, kita pakai, ya? Biar sama."

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya iya, aku mau, Hinata_-chan_! Terima kasih, yaaa…" keduannya berpelukan erat. Inilah persahabatan.

Ehemm..kok Bibi dan Paman Hisashi enggak?" ucap Ikari.

"Bibi Ikari!"

Semua terlihat berbahagia. Piknik bersama, bersendau gurau.

"Eh kak Neji, bukannya tadi ingin memberikan kado pada Saku_-chan_?" tanya Hinata.

Neji terlihat salah tingkah. "Aa.."

Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri Neji, "Kak Neji, aku tidak butuh hadiah apapun. Aku senang kak Neji mau datang dan lagi, kakak juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku tadi, terima kasih, kak Neji."

_Cup._

Sakura mencium pipi Neji kemudian ia berjalan menjauh. Sedangkan Neji, ia mencoba menahan senyumnya, wajah tirusnya memerah. Detak jantungnya di atas normal. Tuhan itu tidak mungkin, bukan? Mereka masih anak-anak.

-SE7EN-

"Kak Neji, ayo kita main petak umpet!" ajak Sakura,

"Itu permainan anak kecil, Sakura," jawab Neji.

"Kau juga anak kecil kan, Kak?" balas Hinata kesal.

Neji mendelik, "Aku M.A.L.A.S. Sudahlah, kita kembali saja! Ayo!"

"Haaah…kak Neji selalu begitu," rutuk Sakura dan Hinata.

"Kalian, ayo cepat! Nanti kita tinggal, lho!" teriak Rin dari kejauhan.

Sakura dan Hinata berpandangan lalu berlari menuju ke arah ibunya. "Memang kita akan kemana, Kaa_-san_, Bibi?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

Rin dan Ikari tersenyum bersama. "Kita akan pergi ke taman hiburan," keduannya bersemangat

"Yess! Taman hiburan!" ucap Sakura ceria. Sedangkan dari dalam mobil Neji tersenyum tipis, melihat tingkah laku adiknya dan Sakura. "Kenapa tersenyum begitu Neji?" tanya ibunya. Astaga Neji bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini mereka sudah siap jalan. "…aaa"

Sakura dan Hinata langsung saja berlari menuju taman hiburan yaitu FUJI-Q HIGHLAND taman hiburan yang terkenal denganRoller Coaster yang membuat jantung berdebar-debar. Bagaimana tidak? Itu adalah Roller Coaster tertinggi dan terpanjang di FUJI-Q HIGHLAND atau FUJIKYUU. HIGHLAND Roleer Coaster tersebut adalah Dodonpa, Eajanaika dan juga Fujiyama Fuji-Q Highland terletak di dekat Gunung Fuji

"Sakura, Hinata, jangan lari-lari sayang! Neji, kau jaga mereka, ya!" perintah Ikari. Neji hanya menurut saja. 'Ck. Kekanak-kanakan,' batin Neji.

"Uwaaaaaa!" itulah suara teriakan-teriakan orang-orang yang menaiki Roller Coaster, teriakan tersebut Membuat telinga Neji sedikit sakit.

Neji melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang asik dengan ice creamnya tak lupa bersama Hinata. Wajah Neji sedikit merona. "Kak Neji mau?" tawar Sakura, buru-buru Neji menggeleng.

"Kak Neji tidak suka manis, Saku_-chan_," ucap Hinata.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Ehm…mungkin karena kak Neji sudah hampir tua jadi…"

"Ehem! Sudah selesai membicarakanku, Hinata, Sakura!?" ucap Neji dengan tampang horror.

"Uwaaaa!" Sakura dan Hinata pun berlari sebelum Neji memukul mereka walau kenyataannya tidak sama sekali.

-SE7EN-

Jam 15.25 sore.

Kedua keluarga ini pun memutuskan untuk pulang, karena hari sudah mulai malam, diperjalanan, Sakura diam, "Kau kenapa, Saku?" tanya Rin.

"Kaa_-san_, Sakura ingin ke Tokyo Tower. Selama ini Tou_-san_ dan Kaa_-san_ belum pernah mengajakki kesana. Kumohon Tou_-san_, Kaa_-san_, ajak aku kesana," Ibu Sakura tersenyum. "Baiklah, kita menuju kesana sekarang. Kita hubungi bibi Ikari dulu, ya…"

"He-em…"

-SE7EN-

Disinilah mereka, TOKYO TOWER menara yang berada di taman shiba, menara yang memiliki tinggi 300 meter ini. Sebenarnya adalah pemancar televisi dan radio. Namun, pada akhirnya menjadi salah satu objek wisata jepang dan menjadi simbol dan salah satu ciri khas kota Tokyo.

"Indahh…" puji Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka pun berfoto di sana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Museum Kyushu?" usul Hizashi.

Mereka tampak berfikir, "Ini sudah malam, Tou_-san_!" ujar Neji.

"Ya ya, dia benar. Sebaiknya kita pulang," kata Sakumo semua masuk kedalam mobil tapi tidak dengan keluarga Haruno. "Sakura, kemari sayang!" kata Rin.

"Ada apa, Kaa_-san_?"

Ibunya tersenyum, ia merunduk, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sang anak, lalu memasangkan sebuah kalung di leher Sakura. "Kaa_-san_….ini?"

"Untukmu. Maaf, Kaa_-san_ dan Tou_-san_ hanya bisa memberimu ini di hari ulang tahunmu."

Sakura terharu, "Tidak, Kaa_-san_, Tou_-san_, ini sangat berharga untukku,"

"Terima kasih, Tou_-san_, Kaa_-san_." Mereka memeluk putri satu-satunya.

"Kenapa bandul kalung ini angka tujuh, Kaa_-san_?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena kau berulang tahun yang ke tujuh," jawab Ibu Sakura, "Jadi, umurmu kini benar-benar 7 tahun," lanjut Ibunya Sakura kembali memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" kata Sakumo.

"Ya, ayo sayang!"

"Baik, Kaa_-san_. Tou_-san_, Kaa_-san_, terimakasih untuk hari ini…"

-SE7EN-

Diperjalanan semua baik-baik saja. Jalanan mulai sepi, padahal masih sore Sakumo memacu mobilnya cukup cepat. "Pelan-pelan saja. Jangan ngebut, suamiku!" saran Rin. Sepertinya itu tidak didengarnya. Buktinya, ia tetap memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, sedangkan Sakura sudah tampak panik. "Pelan-pelan, Tou_-san_. Saku takut.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura," jawab ayahnya.

Baru saja berucap begitu, saat di tikungan yang cukup tajam, dari arah berlawanan sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan…

"Tou_-san_, awasssssss!" teriak Sakura kencang juga sanga takut, sangat takut.

_BRAKK_!

Tabrakan maut tak terhindar lagi. Mobil milik keluarga Haruno tampak hancir. Sakura masih sedikit sadar. "To…tou_-san_n….Ka…Kaa_-san_…Bagun!" tanpa sadar air matanya tumpah, "Sa…Sakura"

"Kaa_-san_…, bertahanlah! Aku…aku akan mencari bantuan!"  
Ia mencoba berdiri walau kenyataannya ia jatuh berkali kali, ia meraih ponsel ayahnya dan…"Bi..bibi Ikari, To..tolong…"

-SE7EN-

Sebuah mobil ambulance datang, banyak yang menyaksikan kejadian tragis tersebut. Beruntung kedua orang tuangnya, masih hidup walau dalam keadaan kritis.

"Kaa_-san_, hiks..Tou_-san_.." ucap Sakura parau. Darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya tak ia hiraukan. Yang dalam pikirannya adalah orang tuanya. Ia menggenggam kalung yang melingkar indah di lehernya. "Tenang, sayang. Bibi di sini.." ikari memeluk Sakura, mencoba meredakan tangis gadis kecil itu. Hinata pun sama, ia menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, mencoba merasakan apa yang Sakura rasa, memberinya kekuatan dari genggamannya. Neji hanya menatapnya, tapi apa kalian tahu? Hatinya ikut merasakan sakit. Sungguh ia benci melihat Sakura menangis.

-SE7EN-

In Konoha National Cancer Center Hospital

"Tou_-san_…Kaa_-san_, bertahanlah! Bertahanlah, Tou_-san_…Kaa_-san_…"

"Maaf, Nona kecil. Nona tidak boleh masuk." Sakura berhenti. "Tou_-san_…Kaa_-san_…" lagi-lagi ia menangis.

"Saku_-chan_, jangan nangis, ya," ucap Hinata, ikari kembali memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura, kita obati lukamu dulu, ya…" ajaknya. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

-SE7EN-

Jam 18.45 malam.

"Saku_-chan_, tenanglah. Aku yakin, bibi Rin dan Paman Sakumo akan baik-baik saja," hibur Hinata. Sakura masih menunduk.

_GREB_

Hinata memeluk Sakura, "Jangan seperti ini, Saku_-chan_. Kau membuatku khawatir." Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Hinata_-chan_…

_Ceklek!_

Semua menatap ke arah sang dokter, "Pasien ingin bertemu dengan Anda nyonya Ikari beserta keluarga."

"Baik, dokter. Terima kasih, tapi dokter bagaimana kea…"

"Pasien menunggu." Potong sang dokter.

'Ada apa dengan dokter itu?' batin Neji, tampaknya tak ada yang menyadari kecuali dirinya.

"Tou_-san_…Kaa_-san_…!" Sakura memeluk tubuh orang tuanya yang terbaring lemah.

"Sakura sayang, berjanjilah pada Kaa_-san_ dan Tou_-san_, jika Sakura tidak akan menangis lagi." Sakura tentu bingung dengan maksud ibunya itu.

"A…apa maksud, Kaa_-san_?"

"Jika Kaa_-san_ dan Tou_-san_ meninggalkamu, kau jangan menangis. Karena Kaa_-san_ dan Tou_-san_ akan ada untukmu walau tak terlihat."

"Kaa_-san_…Tou_-san_, ak…aku sayang kalian…" Sakumo dan Rin tersenyum kemudian padanya mereka beralih pada satu keluarga yang menahan tangis.

"Ikari…aku minta bantuanmu…" Ikari pun berjalan mendekat, "Katakanlah, Rin! Jika aku bisa membantu, aku akan membantumi sebisaku." Rin tersenyum lembut, "Tolong jaga Sakura. Aku titipkan anakku padamu…"

_Tes!_

Air mata Ikari tumpah, "Rin, aku…hiks..aku janji padamu. Aku akan menjaganya. Akan kuanggap dia seperti anakku sendiri."

"Terima kasih dan…selamat tinggal…"

"Sakura, kami sayang padamu. Selamat tinggal…"

"Kaa_-san_nn…! Tou_-san_nn…!"

_Diittttttttttttttt_

Dengan bersamaan, suara itu melengking, tepat jam 7 malam ia kehilangan orang tuanya. Lututnya terasa lemas, ia masih menangis, "Kaa_-san_…Tou_-san_?!"

"Tenang sayang, masih ada bibi untukmu…"

-SE7EN-

Esok harinya setelah pemakaman kedua orang tuanya, Ikari merangkul bahu Sakura, "Sakura sayang, besok kita kesini lagi…" bujuknya, lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng. Ikari menatap Hisashi.

"Biar aku saja," usul Hinata. Kemudian Hinata mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya, "Hiks…saku_-chan_, jangan seperti ini. Aku mohonn…" ya, Hinata ikut menangis.

"Hinata_-chan_?"

"To..hiks..Tolong jangan menangis lagi…"

Sakura tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, nyaris tak terlihat. "Terima kasih…"

"Sakura, kita pulang ke rumahku." Tiba-tiba saja Neji berucap begitu. Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu alasanya.

"Sakura, kau tinggal di rumah Bibi dan paman, ya?" Sakura hanya mengangguk, tanda setuji. Hinata menggenggam tangan Sakura. Kini, mereka menuju KONOHA kota bagian tengah di jepang selatan. Keluarga HYUUGA memang tinggal di Konoha, sedangkan keluarga Haruno berada di

Hokaido. Lumayan jauh memang.

Sudah jam 9 malam, keluarga Hyuuga baru saja sampai jalan raya. Hari ini entah kenapa lumayan macet.

"Saku_-chan_, kau tidur denganku, ya!" ajak Hinata dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ya, terima kasih, Hinata_-chan_."

"Ayo kita ke kamarku?" ajaknya lagi . Sakura hanya menurut saja.

-SE7EN-

Sudah jam 23.30 malam. Entah kenapa Sakura belum juga tidur. Akhirnya ia pergi keluar dari kamarnya menuju balkon ruang sebelah. Ruangan itu digunakan untuk semua keperluan Hinata dan Neji.  
Sakura bediri di balkon,pandangan mata Emerald indahnya terlihat sayu

"Kau belum tidur, Sakura?" Sakura sedikit kaget.

"Eh? Kak Neji…Hn, ya. Aku…tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya kemudian ia kembali menatap langit yang bertabur bintang. Hening.

"Kenapa/ Kenapa…" bersamaan. Neji terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kau saja duluan," kata Neji.

"Tidak, Kak Neji saja duluan," jawab Sakura.

"_Lady first_," ucap Neji.

Sakura mengalah, tentu saja karena perkataan Neji tadi. "Baiklah, kenapa Kak Neji belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Sama sepertimu," jawab Neji dengan nada datar. Hening kembali.

"Sakura…"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Neji, "Ya, Kak?"

Neji menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'kakak'! kita seumuran."

"Baiklah, Neji-kun."

Neji tersenyum, "Itu lebih baik." Ia lalu mengacak rambut pink Sakura.  
Wajah Sakura kembali menjadi murung. Neji menarik bahu Sakura hingga kepala Sakura bersender di dada bidang Neji. Sakura tidak menolaknya, bahkan ia malah menangis. Dengan hati-hati, Naji menuntun Sakura duduk di kursi panjang yang memang disediakan di balkon. Dengan pelan Neji menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Sstt…sudah, jangan menangis…" Sakura tetap menangis, namun tidak seperti tadi.

"Bukannya Kaa_-san_-mu sudah berpesan sebelum beliau pergi?" Tangis Sakura terhenti. Ia ingat, sangat iangat saat Ibunya mengatakan untuk tidak menangis lagi. Neji tersenyum, "Semua manusia akan mati, Sakura.

Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Ada perjumpaan dan ada pula perpisahan. Kebersamaan pun sama, akan ada akhirnya. Kumohon, Sakura. Jadilah kuat demi kaa_-san_-mu. Jangan menjadi gadis cengeng, karena cobaan ini."

Sakura tersenyum miris," a…aku akan mencobanya." Neji menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, "Jadilah Sakura yang kukenal dulu."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Neji, "Asal Neji-kun tidak meninggalkanku."

Neji tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura, "Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Janji?"

"Hn."

'Mungkin malah kau yang akan meninggalkanku nanti," tambah Neji dalam hati. Keduanya pun tertidur, lebih tepatnya Sakura yang tertidur di pelukan Neji.

-SE7EN-

Paginya jam 06.00.  
Semua sudah bangun dan di sinilah mereka. Mereka sedang sarapan bersama.

"Saku_-chan_, semalam kau tidak tidur bersamaku, ya?"  
Sakura menoleh, "Maaf, Hinata. Semalam aku tertidur di balkon bersama Kak Neji," jawab Sakura polos.

"Uhuks!" Hisashi yang sedang memakan makanannya pun tersedak.

"Paman Hisashi tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hening.

'Biasanya Kak Neji tidak akan begitu perhatian kepada seorang gadis, kecuali aku. Ah, tidak mungkin kalau…Pasti karena kita sahabat. Ya, sahabat." Batin Hinata. Tapi, bukannya sahabat biasanya berakhir dengan cinta? Tapi jika cinta sangatlah susah menjadi sahabat. Kenapa? Memang persahabatan antara perempuan dan laki-laki jarang sekali awet. Kadang persahabatan barubah menjadi cinta. Bukannya memang seorang kekasih ataupun teman hidup itu adalah sahabat? Cinta adalah persahabatan

-SE7EN-

Tak terasa sudah 1 bulan lebih Sakura berasa di rumag Hinata, bahkan Sakura sama sekali tidak ada minat untuk pulang. Rumah sakit milik orang tuanya pun dipegang oleh adik Sakumo, yaitu Kenta Date dan istrinya, Haruno Chisato Jaguasaki. Sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah 2 bulan lalu.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu keluarga Hyuuga pun seperti biasa, mengajak anak-anaknya jalan-jalan. Salah satunya piknik. Kali ini mereka melakukan piknik di taman Konoha yang berdekatan dengan danau kota Konoha yang berwarna biru langit tersebut. Namun taman ini sedikit berbeda. Sebabnya, adalah persampingan dengan bukit.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana? Jangan jauh-jauh, ya! Sebentar lagi kita akan pulang," pesan Ikari.

"Ya, Bibi. Saku tidak akan jauh-jauh. Hanya ingin ke bukit saja." Sakura pun berjalan menjauh.

"Kak Neji, aku ingin memetik bunga di bukit sana," kata Hinata. Neji hanya mendengus.

"Kau petik sendiri, Hinata," jawan Neji datar. Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya, "Huuh, baik, jika begitu. Kaa_-san_…Tou_-san_, Hinata pergi sebentar, ya!" pamitnya. Ibu dan ayahnya tersenyum, "Hati-hati, sayang," ucap Ikari yang disertai oleh anggukan Hinata. "Nah kau Neji, bantu Kaa_-san_ dan Tou_-san_ membereskan barang-barang, ya!" peRintah Ikari, ibunya.

"Hn."

-SE7EN-

Sakura berjalan di pinggir tebing. Memang di bukit itu ada tebing walaupun tidak cukup curam, namun jika terjatuh dari tebing tersebut akan jatuh ke danau kecil yang berada di bawahnya. Sesekali Sakura menggenggam kalung berbandul angka 7 tersebut. "Saku Rindu Kaa_-san_ dan Tou_-san_," ucapnya lirih yang nyaris seperti bisikan. Mata emerald indahnya menatap ke arah langit sore, ia tersenyum tipis. Sakura pun melanjutkan jalannya, namun tiba-tiba saja angin yang cukup kencang membuat syall berwarna putih lembut miliknya terbang.  
Sakura sedikit panik, karena syall itu hadiah dari ibunya tahun lalu. Angin itu menerbangkan syall miliknya hingga terjatuh ke tebing. Ah, masih untung syall itu tersangkut pohon kecil di dinding tebing tersebut.

"Astaga! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengambil syall-ku? Berfikir Sakura…" gumamnya, sepertinya ia mendapat ide. Ia mengambil sebatang kayu, sedikit demi sedikit kaki mungilnya mulai mendekati dinding tebing. Ia sedikit takut saat menatap ke arah bawah. 'Danau? Bagaimana kalau terpelesat dan jatuh? Aku pasti tenggelam,' batin Sakura. Sakura mengarahkan kayu tersebut ke arah syall-nya dan sedikit…ya, sedikit lagi, tapi…

"Kyaaa…!"

_Tep._

Mata Sakura terpejam.

"Pegang yang kuat! Aku akan menarikmu," kata seorang anak kecil.  
Sakura membuka matanya dan mengangguk. Dengan pelan anak laki-laki itu menariknya.

_Hup._

Kaki Sakura sudah menggapai tepi tebing. Sakura tersenyum ke arah anak laki-laki tersebut. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku," ucapnya.

"Hn." Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia menatap Sakura. "Kenapa tadi kau bisa terpeleset?"

Sakura tersenyum gugup, "A…aku ingin mengambil syall milikku yang jatuh dan menyangkut di dinding tebing," jawabnya.

"Biar aku ambilkan. Kau diam di sini!"

"Ya."

Anak lelaki itu mengambil syall milik Sakura di pohon dinding tebing tersebut. "Ini," ucapnya datar.

Sakura dengan senyum mengembang mendekat ke arah anak lelaki tersebut, "Terima kasih, ya?" ia pun mengambilnya. Sakura melompat kegirangan dan memakai kembali syall-nya tanpa disadari olehnya bahwa ia telah menabrak anak lelaki tersebut hingga terjatuh ke air.

_Byuur!_

"Akh!" pekik lelaki itu. Sakura menoleh, "Kyaa! Ya ampun! Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh?" katanya dengan panik.

"Karena kau menabrakku!" jawab lelaki itu dengan kesal. "Sekarang kau carilah tempat untuk turun!" perintahnya. Sakura pun terpaksa harus turun.

Sakura sudah berada di tepi danau persis, ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo, kubantu." Anak lelaki itu menatapnya. Akhirnya Sakura menarik anak lelaki tersebut menepi. "Kau bisa berenang, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Wah, hebat! Padahal tebing tadi cukup tinggi," ucap Sakura dengan tatapan kagum. Lagi-lagi anak leleaki itu hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn'.  
Hening. Kedua anak itu duduk bersampingan. Sakura menoleh ke arah anak lelaki itu. Dipandangnya tubuh anak itu, tubuhnya basah kuyup. Sakura sedikit tersenyum, tapi saat Sakura menatap tangan anak lelaki itu, ia melihat ada goresan luka baru. Buru-buru Sakura mengambil handsaplas. Pertama-tama Sakura membasuh luka goresan tersebut. Kemudian dilapnya dan memakaikannya handsaplas bergambar bintang-bintang untuk menutupi luka tersebut.

Anak lelaki itu hanya diam memperhatikan, kemudian Sakura melepaskan syall miliknya dan mamakaikannya ke leher anak lelaki tersebut.

Saat itu wajah Sakura memang hanya beberapa cm saja dari wajah anak lelaki itu. Terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi tirus anak lelaki tersebut. "Ini milikmu," katanya datar.

Sakura tersenyum, sungguh senyuman yang menawan, yang lagi-lagi membuat anak lelaki itu merona. "Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku," jawabnya. "Namaku Sa-"

"Sayang, ayo kita pulang!" teriakan Hyuuga Ikari memotong kalimat yang akan Sakura ucapkan pada anak lelaki itu.

"Ya, Bi…!" Sakura kemudian menoleh ke arah anak lelaki tersebut. "Sampai jumpa lagi lain waktu," ucap Sakura kemudian berlari menjauh.  
Anak lelaki itu hanya memandangnya dengan diam, ia memejamkan mata onyx-nya dan tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali. Ia melepaskan syall berwarna putih lembut itu. Anak lelaki itu memperhatikan syall tersebut hingga ia menemukan sebuah tulisan berwarna soft pink kecil di ujung syall. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Haruno Sakura? Nama yang indah 'bunga Sakura di musim semi', cocok dengan dirinya," gumamnya. Tanpa berkenalan [un ia tau nama gadis tersebut. "_I will see you again next time, my cherry_…" gumamnya lagi.  
Anak jaman sekarang memang pandai berbahasa inggris. Ia kembali memejamkan mata onyx-nya yang seperti elang, tapi baru saja ia memejamkan matanya kembali, ada sesuatu yang memaksanya harus terbangun.

"Kyaaa! Aduh, sakit…" anak lelaki itu mencari asal dari suara tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo yang sedang menangis aKibat luka di lututnya.

"Biar kubantu."

"Eh?" gadis kecil itu mendongak, "Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

"Sasuke," jawab anak lelaki bermata onyx tersebut.

"Aku Hyuuha Hinata. Terima kasih," ucap Hinata.

"Hn."

"Aduh, bunga lily dan tulip-nya jadi rusak…" keluh Hinata.

"Biar kupetikkan lagi. Kau tunggu di sini!"

"I…iya, terima kasih," ucap Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke datang dengan membawa bunga tulip berwarna kuning merah, tak ada lily. "Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan bunga yang ada di tangannya pada Hinata.

"Te…terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. A…aku suka bunga tulip warna ini, tapi apa tidak ada bunga lily?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn. Tak ada. Bagus jika kau suka," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

'Tampan!' batin Hinata.

"Hinata sayang, ayo cepat!" panggil Ikari.

"Iya, Kaa_-san_," jawab Hinata. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Sasuke, "Ne Sasuke-kun, sampai jumpa lagi."

"Hn."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik berlari menuju Sasuke.

_Cup._

Hinata mengecup pipi kiri Sasuke. Wajah Hinata merona hebat dan menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke? Entahlah, dia hanya memasang wajah datar.

-SE7EN-

Beberapa tahun kemudian…

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu. Tahun demi tahun telah dilalui. Pagi ini, kota Konoha terlihat sangat ramai. Tentu saja hari ini hari senin., awal minggu.

Terlihat gadis yang sedang berjalan agak santai. Gadis itu sangat cantik, tubuhnya mungil, rambut pink-nya yang lembut bak sutra, alis matanya yang bagaikan semut berbaris, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya tipis berwarna merah jambu alami, dan tak lupa dengan bandana berwarna merah yang menghiasi mahkotanya sehingga menambah keindahan rambut pink-nya.

Haruno Sakura dengan seragam yang err…bisa dibilang tomboy. Dengan bagian lengan sedikit dilipat. Padahal, jika dilihat, Sakura bukanlah gadis yang tomboy karena dia terlihat anggun dan menawan, sangat malah. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Bukannya ini sudah jam 7 kurang lima menit? Lebih tepatnya, anak sekolah biasanya sudah berangkat, bukan?  
Dengan bersenandung kecil, Sakura berjalan santai menuju Konoha Horikosi Gakuen. Ia melirik jam tangannya, "Jam tujuh kurang tiga menit. Hem…tiga menit. Ya ya, tiga men-, eh! Apa!? TIGA MENIT!? Aduh gawat! Gawat! Ini semua gara-gara Neji dan Hinata. Awas kalian nanti! Ugh! Telattt!" teriaknya panik.

Dengan segala kekuatan yang ia punya, Sakura berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya yaitu Konoha Horikosi Gakuen, yang memang sudah terlihat. Sedangkan pintu gerbang tersebut sudah hampirmenutup.  
Dengan kecepatan penuh, Sakura menambah kecepatan berlaRinta. "PAK, JANGAN TUTUP PINTUNYAA…!" teriaknya kencang.

"Eh? Apa? Maaf, nona. Tidak kedengeran!" balas Pak Izumo.  
Sakura mendecak lidah kesal. "JANGAN TUTUP PINTU GERBANGNYAA!" sepertinya, usahanya berhasil. Pak Izumo pun menghentikan kegiatannya menutup pintu gerbang.

_Set._

Karena tubuh Sakura mungil, jadi ia mudah untuk melewati pintu gerbang yang terbilang sudah hampir menutup.

"Kau telat lagi, Nona Haruno?" tanya Pak Izumo.

Sakura tersenyum, "Hehehe…iya. Terima kasih, Pak."

"Ya, sama-sama. Lain kali datang lebih awal seperti 2 saudaramu itu."

"Pasti, pak!" dengan sedikit lega, Sakura kembali berlari, namun memang dasarnya ceroboh, ia malah tersandung kakinya sendiri dan…

_Bruk!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kakiku?"

_Deg!_

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

6 detik

Kini Sakura baru menyadari posisinya, yaitu kedua tangan Sakura berpegangan pada kaki kanan seorang pemuda. Sungguh posisi ini seperti Sakura sedang memohon agar pemuda itu tidak pergi. Ckckck.

"Ma…maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Maaf…" ucap Sakura dengan membungkukkan badanya.

Sakura kembali melirik jam tangannya. "TELLAAATTT!" dengan cepat Sakura berlari meninggalkan sang pemuda yang menatapnya dengan pandangannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Tuan Muda, apa Anda-"

"Hn."  
Pria setengah baya itu pun hanya diam setelah mendapat respon sang Tuan Muda dan kembali ke arah pintu keluar khusus.  
Pemuda itu pun kembali akan melangkahkan kakinya tapi terhenti dengan kalung berbandul angka 7. "Dasar gadis ceroboh!" gumamnya, tapi kemudian ia memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya dan sedikit tersenyum. Tunggu! Tersenyum? Hey, apa ada yang lucu?

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sakura sedang berlari di koridor yang sepi. Maklum, semua murid sudah masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing. "Duh, kenapa di saat seperti ini aku malah ingin ke toilet, sih?!" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Toilet…toilettt…" Sakura pun bergegas menuju toilet untuk sekedar buang air kecil, namun sayangnya, ia harus mengantri. Bukan, bukan mengantri bergantian, tapi kedua toilet itu masih ada orangnya. Sakura mendecak sebal. Kenapa hari ini ia benar-benar sial?

_Dok! Dok! Dok!_

Sakura mengetuk salah satu pintu toilet. Saking kerasnya hingga berbunyi aneh.

"Siapa di dalam? Cepatlah! Aku ingin cepat-cepat!" seru Sakura tidak sabaran.

"…" tidak ada respon dari dalam.

_Dok! Dok! Dok!_

Sakura mengetuk pintu toilet lagi dengan kasar. "Hey, kau yang ada di dalam! Kenapa tidak menjawab!? Apa kau bisu, ha!?" serunya lebih keras lagi. Sakura pun mulai kesal. Ia mengnundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

_Dok! Dok! Dok!-Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!_

"Lho? Kenapa suaranya—" Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat apa yang ia ketuk baru saja. Dan…

_Glek!_

Ternyata yang ia ketuk adalah dahi sang kepala sekolah, yaitu Tsunade. Dengan tatapan seolah ingin memangsa, Ibu kepala sekolah Tsunade ia berteriak, "HARUNO SAKURA! Ikut aku ke ruang kepala sekolah!"

-SE7EN-

_Glek!_

Lagi-lagi Sakura harus menelan ludah. "Ma…maafkan sa…saya, kepala sekolah. Saya ti…tidak senga…ja," ucapnya dengan terbata-bata.  
Masih dengan tatapan horror, Tsunade berucap, "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun! Cepat ke ruanganku, sekarang!"

"Ba…baik, Kepala Sekolah. Tapi, sa…saya ma…mau-"

"Mau apa, ha? Mau kabur!?"

"Bu…bukan begitu, tapi saya mau buang air kecil," jawab Sakura yang masih menahan kebeletnya.

"Saya tunggu, cepat sana!" Tsunade lalu keluar dari ruangan toilet.

'Haaah~' Sakura menghela nafas pasrah di dalam hati.

_-SE7EN-_

Sedangkan di ruang kelas 2A SMA, tampak gaduh dan berisik. Ada yang mengobrol, bergosip, bersendau gurau, bahkan, ada yang saling mengejek. Tapi, tidak dengan gadis-gadis cantik lembut yang duduk di barisan tengah. Ia tampak gelisah.

"Hei Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis berambut blode, Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku sedikit khawatir," jawabnya.

Ino menatap ke arah pintu, "Aku juga. Kenapa si pink itu belum datang juga, sih? Biasanya dia sudah berisik!" kata Ino.

"Ah, tidak juga! Bukannya Sakura memang si ratu telat?" sambung Temari, Sabaku no Temari.

"Aku dan kak Neji meninggalkannya tadi pagi," ucap Hinata.

"HAAA!? APAA!?" teriak Ino kaget.

"Cks! Tidak usah pakai kuah kali, Inooo!" rutuk Matsuri yang terkena banjir karena ulah Ino.

"Hehehe…maaf." Ino hanya bisa nyengir kuda. "Bagaimana bisa?" Ino lalu beralih pada Hinata.

"Dia susah sekali bangunin," jawab Hinata dengan tampang cemberut.

"Hahaha…kau sabar sekali menghadapinya, ya? Tapi, aku rasa Kakashi-sensei akan lebih telat," ucap Ino.

"Ya ya ya, semoga benar," sahut Temari.

Hinata kemudian menoleh kebelakang menatap Neji, yang juga terlihat gelisah dan khawatir.

_Cklek!_

"Pagi, anak-anak!" sapa sang Guru Hatake Kakashi.

_Shiiing…_

Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" teriak semua murid kecuali dengan Neji dan Hinata.

Kakashi menatap semua muridnya, "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja, sensei! Biasanya kan sensei selalu telat!" kata Naruto.

_Dugh!_

"Bodoh!" kata Kiba.

Naruto mendelik, "Memang benar, kan?"

"Ssstt…Sudahlah, Naruto," kata Hinata. Entah kenapa wajah Naruto memerah.

"Jadi, ada apa dan kenapa sensei hari ini tidak telat?" sambung seorang anak berambut ala mangkok-nge'bob', Lee.

"Ehem…karena hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman bar—" ucapan Kakashi terpaksa terpotong saat seorang siswa menyela dengan pertanyaan.

"Perempuan atau laki-laki, sensei?!"

"Dia cantik atau tampan?!"

"Namanya siapa, sensei?!"

"Sudah punya pacar apa belum, sensei?!"

_Duk! Duk! Duk! _

Kakashi mengetukkan penghapus ke meja, "Nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri. Ayo, kau masuklah. Perkenalkan dirimu!" ucap Kakashi tegas.  
Lalu masuklah seorang pemuda bermabut Raven mencuat ke belakang, bermata onyx, tubuhnya tinggi tegap, kulitnya putih, benar-benar pemuda idaman setiap perempuan, tapi sayang, ekspresi wajahnya datar dan dingin. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal," ucapnya dengan datar dan singkat.  
pun tertegun. 'Singkat sekali," batinnya. "Kau boleh duduk di sebelah Neji. Neji, angkat tanganmu!"

"Hn." Neji pun mengangkat tangannya. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Neji dan duduk di samping Neji.

"KYAAA! SASUKE-KUN TAMPAN!

"JADILAH KEKASIHKU, SASUKE-KUN!

"SASUKE-KUN, I LOVE YOU!"

Itulah teriakan para siswi-siswi di dalam kelas yang sangat tergila-gila dengan pesona Uchiha.

"Astaga, Hinata! Dia benar-benar tampan!" ucap Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mungkin jika ini di anime mata aquarime Ino sudah berbentuk love-love.

Hinata pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

_Deg!_

'Di…dia Sasuke-kun?' batin Hinata.

-SE7EN-

Sedangkan Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar, namun saat ia bertatapan dengan mata Hinata, onyx bertemu dengan Lavender. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan langsung membuat siswi yang melihatnya melting (Melayang Tinggi). Ckckck. Sedangkan wajah Hinata merona hebat, debar jantungnya pun berdebar sangat cepat.

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa debar jantungku cepat sekali?' batin Hinata.

"Baik anak-anak, kita mulai pelajaran IPA. Buka halaman 21!" peRintah guru Kakashi.

"Baik, sensei!" jawab semua siswa.

Sedangkan aura sunyi terasa di kursi barisan kiri dekat jendela, tepat di samping barisan itu lurus kursi Hinata.

"Aku Hyuuga Ne—"

"Jangan pura-pura tak saling mengenal, Neji," potong Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Aa…aku kira kau melupakanku," jawab Neji.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum sarkatik. "Tidak akan, bukankah kita selalu bersaing?!"

"Aa…kau benar."

"Hn."

"Hei Teme! Aku kira kau tidak akan kembali ke Konoha, ternyata kau kembali ke konoha, ya. Hehehe… Senang sekali kita bisa berkumpul lagi. Iya kan, Neji, Teme?"

"Hn/ Aa." Jawab Sasuke dan Neji bersamaan. Ini membuat Naruto jengkel. Sedangkan dari sisi lain, Hinata menatap rupawan cinta pertamanya—Sasuke—dengan tatapan kagum dan Rindu.

-SE7EN-

Sudah jam 8.30 AM, dan pelajaran masih berlangsung. Kakashi mulai berdiri dan menjelaskan pelajaran. Tapi, tiba-tiba Kakashi menghentikan penjelasannya. Dilihatnya seorang siswi yang baru saja masuk ke kelas.

"Maaf, sensei. Saya terlambat," ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk.  
Semua murid menghentikan kegiatan menulis mereka, termasuk Sasuke.

"Kau bilang telat!? Sudah berapa kali kau telat, Haruno!?" tanya Kakashi dengan horor.

"3, eh! Emh… 4, 5… ah! Lupa, sensei. Hehehe…" jawab Sakura hanya nyengir kuda tanpa dosa.

"Huuuuuuu!" sorak semua murid, tidak semuanya, sih. Hampir semuanya.

Kakashi menggeleng, "Kali ini, tolong beri alasan yang masuk akal, Haruno!" tegasnya.

"Ma… maaf, sensei. Semalam saya terlalu asik bemain game 'Need For Speed Undercover'. Jadi, saya kesi-." Ya, walaupun Sakura suka telat, tapi ia adalah gadis yang jujur. Walaupun terlalu jujur.

"Silahkan duduk!" potong Kakashi yang mulai malas mendengarkan alasan konyol Sakura.

"Terima ka—"

"Tapi-" potong Kakashi cepat sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, "-setelah jam istirahat tiba!"

"—sih," gumam Sakura tidak jelas lalu kemudian ia keluar kelas. Di saat seperti ini, Sakura selalu pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Bukan untuk tidur atau malas-malas, tapi ia belajar. Walaupun ia kena hukum dari guru bermasker—Kakashi—itu, ia tetap menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai murid, yaitu belajar. Dan tanpa di sadari oleh semuan, termasuk Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum saat itu. Senyuman yang sama sekali belum pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun, kecuali ibunya.

Sesampainya di taman belakang, Sakura meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di atas rerumputan yang hijau, bersih, dan terawat tentunya. Ia membuka buku pelajaran IPA. Beruntung sekali dia, karena ini adalah pelajaran favoritnya.

-SE7EN-

_Teet… teet… teeet…_

Jam istirahat pun sudah tiba. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin. Tapi, tidak dengan para siswi yang lebih memilih mengamati sang pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme, kita ke kantin, yuk!" ajak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak, Dobe. Aku malas," jawab Sasuke dengan datar. Ia lalu keluar kelas. Entah mau kemana.

"Neji, kau mau ke ka—"

"_Sorry_, Naruto. Aku harus menemui Sakura." Neji langsung memotong kalimat Naruto sebelum menyelesaikannya.

"Uuh, dasar!" pekik Naruto jengkel sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, ikut aku saja. Kita main sepak bola. Gimana?" ajak Kiba mencoba mengalihkan kekesalan Naruto.

"Ayo! Siapa takut!" jawab Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Suasana hati Naruto memang cepat sekali berubah, ya?

Sementara itu, kita lihat di bilik siswi di dalam kelas yang sama.

"Hinata, kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Ino sambil melirik Hinata yang sat ini duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata hanya menggeleng singkat, "Aku menunggu Sakura," jawabnya.

"Kita bisa menunggunya di sana. Ayolah~" tambah Matsuri mendukung Ino.

Hinata berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah," jawabnya akhirnya.

_-SE7EN-_

Sedangkan di bawah pohon, seorang gadis cantik—Sakura—sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku pelajaran IPA.

_Puk._

Sakura menutup bukunya. "Sudah jam istirahat rupanya. Lumayan lama juga aku di sini," gumamnya. Sakura menghembuskan nafas sejenak lalu ia mendongak untuk memandang langit yang cerah itu. Angi bertiup cukup kencang sehingga membuat rambut panjang Sakura berKibar dengan indahnya. Sungguh, pemandangan yang memesona. "DASAR KAKASHI-SENSEI MENYEBALKANNN!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hn."

"Eh?" Sakura Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia melihat ada seorang pemuda tampan—Sasuke—berdiri di depannya. Dengan segera, ia langsung berdiri. Sasuke melanghkah mendekati Sakura. Dengan otomatis, Sakura pun memundurkan langkahnya.

"Suaramu keras sekali," komentar Sasuke dengan datar.  
Sakura menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah. "Ma… maaf. Aku… ehm… aku—"

"Hn?" Sasuke memandang Sakura semakin dalam dan semakin mendekati Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, merasa semakin bersalah.

Sakura tidak bisa mengucapkan kata maaf-nya dengan lancar. Ia harus minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu orang dengan suaranya yang kurang merdu itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya kembali untuk melihat wajah Sasuke dan segera minta maaf. "Aa—" tapi suara Sakura tercetat di tenggorokan dan matanya melotot kaget, karena hidung Sakura yang mungil tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan hidung Sasuke yang halus itu.

Seketika pula, wajah Sakura menjadi merah merona. "Ma… maaf. Aku harus pergi!" ucapnya gugup kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, setelah sebelumnya ia memberesi barang-barangnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum. "Aku menemukanmu, cherry," gumamnya.

-SE7EN-

Sakura berjalan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. "Hinata!" panggilnya setelah melihat kepala indigo di kerumunan murid di kantin.  
Yang dipanggilpun menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Eh, Sakura…" sahutnya.  
Sakura menghampiri Hinata dengan memanyunkan bibirnya. Tidak terluhat jelek, malah terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Aa… maaf, Sakura. Kak Neji yang mengusulkan itu. Jadi-"

"Iih! Kenapa selalu saja Neji-kun mengerjaiku!?" potong Sakura sat Hinata mencoba menjelaskan dengan suara gugupnya. "kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Awas saja nanti! Uuh!" umpatnya.

"Hey pink, darimana saja kau tadi. Kenapa telat lama sekali?" tanya Matsuri.

"Ini gara-gara kepala sekolah. Dia menghukumku untuk membersihkan toilet tadi pagi. Uuh, aku kan hanya tidak sengaja mengetuk jidatnya waktu aku kebelet," gerutu Sakura sambil manyun-manyun.

Ino, Matsuri, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari menahan tawa mereka yang akan meledak. Sakura melihat teman-temannya itu pun terus mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga maju beberapa centi. "Hey! Kenapa kalian tertawa seperti itu? Apa ada yang lucu!?" kesalnya.

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura sambil terus menahan tawanya, "Kau memang ceroboh, Sakura. Hemp..."

"Uuh, menyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil memandang teman-temannya kesal.

"Itu kata-kataku, Sakura," sahut seseorang yang berada di belakang Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Huaa! Dasar kau, shika! Suka sekali mengagetkan orang, sih!" rutuk Sakura jengkel. Sedangkan shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak jelas kemudian ia duduk di samping Ino. Tak lama kemudian beberapa teman ah salah! Maksudnya, sahabat shikamaru muncul.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau ada di sini, Sakura?" tanya neji sambil melihat Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, mengingat perbuatan neji tadi pagi padanya.

"Oh ya, Sakura, Kami baru saja mempunyai teman baru lho!" kata Naruto dengan semangat.

"Benarkah?" sahut Sakura yang tidak kalah semangatnya.

"Tentu. Kau pasti belum mengenalnya. Ya, kannn?" tanya Naruto dengan lebay-nya.

_Bletak!_

"Tentu saja Sakura belum mengenalnya. Dasar bodoh!" seru ino setelah menitak kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"Sudahlah, Ino," ucap matsuri mencoba menenangkan kejengkelan Ino.

Sedangkan Sakura malah tersenyum maklum. Dan neji, ia terlihat menikmati senyuman yang menempel indah di bibir Sakura. Tanpa di sadari, temari melihat tingkah neji yang melihat Sakura, ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah. Kita akan memperkenalkan teman lamaku dan Neji, yang bagi kalian dia adalah teman baru!" seru Naruto lagi-lagi dengan penuh semangat.

"Temeee! Kemarilahh!" teriak Naruto dengan keras dan tentu saja penuh dengan semangat. Lalu datang seorang pemuda tampan, semua orang beralih memperhatikan arah datangnya sang pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!" jerit siswi seisi kantin dengan meriahnya begitu sang pemuda tampan—Sasuke—datang. Sedangkan Sasuke berdecak lidah kesal pada gerombolan gadis-gadis yang menyebut diri mereka dengan sebutan 'Sasuke Fansclub'.

"Perkenalkan dirimu pada Sasuke, Teme!" perintah Naruto.

"Hn. Kurasa aku sudah mengenalnya, Dobe," jawab Sasuke datar.  
Tentu jawaban Sasuke barusan membuat sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi semua sahabatnya, termasuk Sakura sendiri.

"Kau… sudah mengenalku?" tanya Sakura heran. Lalu ia beralih mendekati Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat, sangat singkat.

"Darimana kau mengenalnya, Sasuke?" tanya Neji yang juga penasaran, dan sedikit wawas.

"…" tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Aa… sudah! Lupakan saja. Yang terpenting kalian sudah saling mengenal," ucap Kiba kemudian memecahkan suasana yang senyap ini. Hinata yang sejak tadi memang terdiam sedikit curiga dengan perkataan Sasuke, bahwa Sasuke sudah mengenal Sakura. Tapi pikiran itu segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh.

"Eh, Sakura. Kau tidak memakai kalungmu?" tanya Tenten.  
Sakura lalu meraba lehernya sendiri. "Astaga! Kenapa kalungku tidak ada!?" gumamnya waswas. "Cks! Kenapa hari ini aku jadi sial begini, sih?" rutuknya.

"Kita nanti bisa mencarinya bersama-sama," sahut Neji mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Dan Sakura pun akhirnya sedikit lega mendengar perkataan Neji.

-TBC-

**Celoteh Author~Naumi Megumi:**

Hey hey… baru pertama aku colab, jadi saya mohon maklumnya jika buanyak sekali kesalahannya. Chapter pertama sih, idenya si Susan. Terus aku ketik. Ya sedikit aku tambahin. Tapi, dikiiiiit buanget. Hehehe… semoga sedikit lumayan lah. Ok. Cukup di sini saja basa-basinya yang tidak penting ini. Mari kita dengarkan cuap-cuapan dari si Susan. Ini dia.

_Jeng jeng jeng~!_

**Celoteh Author~Susan:**

Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk waktu dan tempatnya Nau-nee.

Ehem…

Fict ini sudah sejak lama terlantar sudah begitu kehapus pula, untungnya ka' Nau masih punya salinanny ^^.. Terima kasih banyak ka' Nau_-chan_.. Ma'f ya kalo banyak typo Dan bahasanya masih ga baku.. Ma'af m(_ _)m..


End file.
